Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7(9q-6)-(-7+8q)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{9q-6}{)} - (-7+8q) $ $ {63q-42} - (-7+8q) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 63q-42 {-1(}\gray{-7+8q}{)} $ $ 63q-42 + {7-8q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {63q - 8q} {-42 + 7}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {55q} {-42 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {55q} {-35}$ The simplified expression is $55q-35$